


Dear, Dear, Dearest

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Because Fuck You, That's Why [2]
Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Aunt/Niece Incest, Character Study, Dark, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Inspired by Poetry, Introspection, Letters, POV First Person, Satou's Auntie is a bad person, Unreliable Narrator, a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Even if she is gone, I still remember how her love tasted.





	Dear, Dear, Dearest

_ **Ah, that cute, cute, child of mine...** _

I first remember when I found her. 

So scared, so broken and alone.

I loved her so, so, much even then.

I would always play with her, showing her every kind of love I knew.

She never took any pains to hit me, no, _no_, and I was so very disappointed with that.

_I loved her anyways._

After all, she never pushed me away either when I ate up all of her love.

Her body was so nice and soft, you see. Like yours at that age.

I wish I could have seen it bruised, like mine, to show her that kind of love, but it is always best to start with the basics.

I bet you know how physical love tastes.

Salty, bitter, and sour. 

So lovely, so vivid.

But Satou's love tasted much different from that.

It was bland, tasteless, and without meaning.

I still loved it all the same, and I would taste it as many times as she let me.

She grew so rebellious in her adolescence though.

Ah, but that is to be expected, is it not?

No matter how much I tried to teach her, she was always so cold and broken. As if she wanted to deny everything I taught her.

It's such a good thing that I loved broken things.

Like you, like me, like her.

If she wasn't broken, then I would make her break. Love is best like that.

I think that's why she liked you and you liked her.

I am still envious of you, you know?

<strike> _ **YOU GOT TO TASTE HER LOVE.** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **AND YOU ACT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENE_____________** _ </strike>

Are you still there? Are you still reading?

Can you tell me what she tasted like, when she had love in her heart?

She is gone now, so I cannot ask her.

_Ahhhh, I still remember how her empty love tasted._

_That is something I have, that you do not._

_You will never know that taste, and I am glad._

_It is one thing that I have over you._

But I have gone on for too long in this letter, haven't I?

_I won't be around for so long, my dear. I want to know the loving embrace of death. _

_I _ _want to taste Death's love, as I know it will hurt more than anything in the world._

_So, make sure to remember my darling, childish, niece fondly._

_You will be the only one to remember her._

_Carry that with you, okay?_

_Even if you say no, I know you will._

_Because, you loved her too, did you not._

_And that love, oh that love..._

_I never got to taste it for myself, but even seeing it from you, I know..._

_Your love is the type to last an eternity, Shio-chan._

** _Love, Kouryou Matsuzaka_ **


End file.
